Detecting systems can be used in electronic devices, e.g., a computing device such as a desktop, a laptop, a smart phone, a palmtop, or a tablet computer, to detect an abnormal condition of the electronic devices. A conventional detecting system detects whether an electronic device contains a computer virus by checking all of the application programs running in the electronic device.
More specifically, the detecting system compares the code of each application program with code in a virus database, and checks whether the application programs contain a computer virus. If an application program contains code that is found in the virus database, the detecting system determines that the application program is infected with a computer virus. Each time to determine whether the application programs contain a computer virus, the detecting system compares the code of all the application programs running in the electronic device with the code in the virus database. Thus, the detecting process is relatively low efficient and high resource-consuming.